Ranma Saotome, Ace Pilot
by Not-Going-To-Tell
Summary: R1.5 Super Robot Wars OG cross. Ranma enters a military with characters as colourful as the NWC, and get's to pilot something nearly designed for him. Look out terrorists,aliens,mysterious creatures,dimensional warmongers, Ranma is here. Rating to be safe


Ranma Saotome, Ace Pilot

A Ranma/ SRT OG2 crossover

AN: I know you hate me for this, but it entered my brain and wouldn't leave. The original idea was by Light02, from a story called Super Robot Taisen Original Chaos. In that fic, Ranma is a psycodriver, and was aboard the ill-fated shuttle flight with his cousin, Excellen, and her hubby, Kyosuke. I'm going to do things a little differently. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Ranma belongs to someone other than me. Various anime's referenced are likewise. Everything else is Banpresto original, and they are my gods.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Interesting..."

That was the only thing said by doctor Kenzo Kobayashi, as he glanced over the file once again.

Ranma Saotome, heir to the anything goes school of martial arts, 17 years of age, male, and probably the physical epitome of humanity. Off to the side was a large, large book on his martial status, composed from what the scouts had been able to confirm. Those same scouts had reported that he changed genders, literally, with a splash of water, and that he could throw energy blasts from his hands, like a super robot, so he didn't really pay attention to it.

That didn't matter to Dr. Kobayashi. All that mattered to him was that this Saotome fellow could possibly be the thing they needed for the Direct Motion Link system, the sister of his T-Link system.

Perhaps it was time to set up another contest, like the one that brought in that Otaku, Ryusei.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ranma Saotome wanted out. Out of Nerima. Out of mortal danger on a daily basis. Out of the engagements. Out of his father's dishonour.

Things had not been going well for him in the last few months. Akane's rage and jealousy had destroyed any semblance of a relationship between them. Shampoo had tried many times to drug him, knock him out, or otherwise incapacitate him so he could be dragged off to China to become her husbnd/slave/breeding stock. Ukyo had been even more clingy. Mousse, Ryoga, Happosia and the Kunos had been getting even worse as of late as well.

Ranma counted himself as lucky, as he dragged himself into the Tendo dojo. Only 4 trips into lower earth orbit, courtesy of Akane's jealousy. An Nabiki only extorted a thousand yen from him! At least after Saffron most of the Demons, Gods, and other mythical beings stopped bugging him.

"Saotome." came the voice of Ice Queen, Nabiki.

At this point, Ranma _knew_ things were going to go badly for him.

Nabiki held up an envelope, with his name on it. She obviously didn't care, since the letter seemed to have been opened. "500 yen" She said, holding out her hand.

To anyone else this would have been confusing, rude, or outright infuriating. To the pigtailed martial artist, it was an everyday occurrence. He sighed, realizing that he didn't have any money on him. " Put it on my tab." he said, defeated.

Nabiki accepted that, handed him his letter, and waited for him to read it. Ranma opened the letter and quickly scanned it's contents. It was an invitation to a martial arts competition in Okinawa. Apparently he was only allowed to enter by special invitation, as the minimum age for others was 20. The prize money amounted to...

Ranma blinked. He blinked again. That was a lot of zeros. He looked up at Nabiki, who was grinning like the c-c-c- furry thing that caught the canary. The feeling of being doomed returned.

"Alright Saotome, here's the deal. You are entering that tournament, and I'm going to be your manager. I know you're going to win, And most likely you'll get sponsored. I'm going to make sure that you get the best deal. I'm going to take a cut of the profits, of course."

Ranma nodded. Maybe this was what he needed to show himself to the world outside of Nerima.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

On the plane that was heading towards Okinawa, Ranma looked to his female companion and shuddered. She had a self-righteous smirk on her face. It could only mean one thing.

She had made profit off of his future misfortune.

He suddenly resolved to take every moment of peace he had in the short time before trouble found him and make the most of it.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The tournament was pretty pathetic to Ranma. In every one of his matches he knocked out his opponent in under five seconds, after the gloating and insults stopped. Most of that time was waiting for their body to fall after hitting pressure points or throwing them out of the ring.

It was after he was declared the champion that the faecal matter hit the fan.

"RANMA NO BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!?"

"FOUL SORCERER! RELEASE YOUR HOLD ON THE PIGTAILED GIRL AND THE GODDESS AKANE!"

"RAN-CHAN! LET'S USE THAT MONEY TO OPEN MORE UCCHAN'S ALL OVER JAPAN!"

"OBSTACLES ARE FOR KILLING!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"LEAVE SHAMPOO ALONE!"

"UNGRATEFUL BOY!"

"THE SCHOOLS MUST BE JOINED!"

"OH MY!"

Things were destroyed.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ranma stood in the middle of the now destroyed centre, looking nervously at the government officials in front of him. He knew well that he couldn't pay their fine for destruction, as Nabiki had proved to be heartless, stealing all his prize money in the confusion. He really didn't want to go to jail, because it would be seen as 'unmanly', and he'd get a katana through the gut.

"Mister Saotome,", one of them began, "we have a deal for you."

"Look, I'm not interested in wasting years of my life working off the damages that they caused, so-"

"That isn't important. We had insurance. What we have in mind is something else. Have you ever considered joining the military?"

_That_ caught Ranma off guard. Composing himself, he said "Look. I don' care 'bout your conflicts with other countries, and I don' wanna kill people that haven't don nothin to me."

The agent shook his head. "The only humans you may have to face are the remnants of the Divine Crusaders. You would be part of a special program that's happening to fight off the Areogators if they ever come back."

"Areo-gators?" Ranma asked.

The agents looked at each other, baffled by the Boy's lack of knowledge. "Areogators, you know, the aliens that tried to wipe out the earth last month?"

"Never heard of em"

Sue sweat-drops. "Look kid, search the internet or something to find out about the Areogators. Here, take this card. When you come to a decision about whether to join or not, call that number." With that, the agents started to walk away. Just before they were out of earshot, one turned around and called back, "You should know they're really interested in you! They may pull some strings to make you happy if you join!". With that said, they were gone.

Ranma looked at the card for a moment before putting it in his pocket and running to catch his plane.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

End chapter one

Ending notes:

Areogators, or the Balmar empire, are an alien race that attacks the earth during OG 1.

The DML system allows the mech to follow the pilot's movements, which works well for Ranma.

He won't get a great mech right off the start, because it will need adjustments so it can keep up with Ranma's movement, and perhaps work with his Chi. Can you imagine a 40 metre tall robot performing a Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken? He'll likely be stuck in a MP (mass produced) Gespenst until the big battle at Izu base.

Speaking of Izu, that's where Ranma will end up at first. He'll be an unofficial member of team SRX.

Next chapter Ranma's fiancee problems are taken care of, and he gets an essential education for his field of work.


End file.
